Making of the Contract
by Violet Horizon
Summary: What really happened when Sebastian and Ciel formed the contract.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji~

**A/N:** Wrote this because I was bored and whenever I'm bored I write random things.

* * *

><p>"Do you wish to form a contract with me?"<p>

"Yes."

"Then please take a seat."

Ciel suddenly found himself inside of a large office. His bare feet were cushioned comfortably by the plushy burgundy carpet. The black paneled walls were adorned with all sorts of interesting antiques from diffrent countries. Ciel was standing in front of a rectangular desk carved delicately out of cherry wood. The surface of the desk was polished with a oil lamp settled to the side with a dimmed golden light. Across the desk was the back of a leather armchair, emitting a small squeak as it tilted slightly. Ciel took notice of the smaller chair near him and occupied it.

"So you want to form a contract with me." The demon's voice asked again from the leather chair.

"Yes." Ciel repeated sternly.

"If you take this offer, than the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach."

"That's fine."

"Oh?" The chair finally spun around to reveal the demon. He was wearing a black business suit and wore reading glasses connected to a silver chain at the tip of his nose. He pushed up the glasses and leaned forward to take a good look at the boy. He nodded once before pulling out a sheet of paper from one of the many drawers of the desk.

"Before we start signing, I will give the criteria of the contract before asking you a few questions. First, the contract is between you—a human—and me—a demon. I am suppose to grant your wishes and after the deal's done, I devour your soul in exchange. Now, state your name."

"Ciel Phantomhive. . .the one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."

"Oh, then I should take the form suitable for an earl then." The demon chuckled. "Is there anything you have in mind?"

"Hmmm. . ." Ciel pondered as he stared at the demon curiously. "A butler would be fine."

"Very well then . . . state your reasoning for summoning me."

"I want revenge over the people who humiliated me and the Phantomhive name." Ciel remarked urgently.

"Ah, revenge. . .that's pretty huge for someone so small—"

"Don't underestimate me, demon." Ciel hissed. "Now he's my criteria for you. Since you're going to be my servant, you better obey all of my orders unconditionally."

"Alright."

"That you will protect me and never betray me."

"Understood."

"And that you will never lie."

". . .You already came prepared for this didn't you?"

"Shut up."

The demon jotted all this info down on the parchment of paper. "So what would happen if I break any of these rules?"

"Hmmm. . ." Ciel pondered for a bit before asking. "What do you cherish the most?"

"Cats."

Ciel smiled sinisterly. "I see, well demon, if you break any of these rules, I will make sure that every species of cats are extinct from this world, understood?"

The demon's face turned pale to Ciel's delight. How could a ten year old boy be this cruel? The demon composed himself and cleared his throat as he jotted that down. He better be able to devour this kid's soul soon!

"What's your name, demon?" Ciel now asked.

"Whatever my master wishes." The demon smiled slightly, hoping that his master would give him a very charming—

"Sebastian."

_Okay, Sebastian can work, it could be worse—_

"You're named after my dog."

Sebastian was now thinking of how to devour the boy's soul in the most brutal way possible. Nevertheless, he just smiled and finished writing down everything needed on the paper.

"Now please sign here—"Sebastian pointed to the bottom of the paper before gesturing to other parts. "And then here, here, here, here and here."

Ciel picked out one of the black pens on the desk and signed his name elegantly. Sebastian did the same thing but then paused.

"Should I have a last name?" Sebastian inquired. _And please don't let it sound stupid._

"Michaelis."

"Okay. . ." Sebastian continued signing. _At least that's not the name of his pet bunny._"Good, now one more thing. We have to mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger it's power. So, where do you want it? And please don't say the tongue 'cause that's just weird."

"Anywhere is fine."

"Okay, how about one of your eyes?" Sebastian held up his pen and immediately poked Ciel's eye.

"Ow!" Ciel yelled and covered his bleeding eye. His eye now had the seal on it and glowed but it was still hurting like hell!

"Maybe you should've chosen one of your hands." Sebastian exclaimed as he started to draw the mark on his left hand. "It would've been less painful you know."

Ciel was in too much pain to reply and just glared at the demon. He started to plan how exactly he was going to kill all of the cats in the world.

"And we're done." Sebastian proclaimed. "Do you have any questions, master?"

"No, but I order you to give me a bandage!"

"Certainly, my lord." Sebastian bowed his head and searched through one of his drawers to get out the first-aid kit. He got out the box and rumaged through before getting out the pack of band-aids. Ciel grabbed the pack and placed a band-aid over his bleeding eye. There was blood all over the carpet but Sebastian will deal with that later after he takes care of his new master.


End file.
